Latex and non-latex surgical gloves are quite commonly found in hospitals, doctors offices, and other places for medical use. On the one hand, they should be thick enough so as to be able to handle medical procedures including rubbing against a patient's skin and teeth while also handling sometimes sharp objects such as scalpels and knives. A breakage comprises the sterility of a medical procedure and can harm the health of the medical caregiver as well as others that this caregiver later administers care thereto. Thicker gloves are stronger but provide less dexterity and ability to feel the patient. Thinner gloves provide greater dexterity and feel of what is outside of the glove, but are more likely to puncture.
Prior technology has attempted to solve this issue by, for example, providing puncture resistant areas of a glove with thicker material such as is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,661 to Gimbel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,841 to Stein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,626 to Stern, and others. Some prior technology takes an “opposite” approach by providing a glove with some thinner areas of greater dexterity, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,530 to Tagaya and U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0282446 to Komlos.
While these inventions help in various circumstances, caregivers often have to handle many tasks which require different amounts of dexterity and grabbing of different types of objects and medications at different times. Thus, there remains a need in the art to provide greater ability to have the safety of a glove while also have a greater ability to give care.